1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to an ironing device capable of treating creases formed in a front top part of trousers by pressing the front top part of trousers using iron plates while longitudinally fixing the trousers, and more particularly to an ironing device capable of creating clear creases in a front top part of trousers by moving iron plates installed at arms of the ironing device in such a manner that the iron plates uniformly apply pressing force over the whole area of the creases formed in the front top part of trousers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As generally known in the art, a conventional ironing device for creating clear creases in a front top part of trousers includes a stand-type body and a trouser fixing member, which is vertically installed at an upper portion of the body and sprays steam to an exterior. In addition, arms are installed at both sides of the body in such a manner that the arms rotatably moved by means of a cylinder. Iron plates are installed at ends of the arms. In such a conventional ironing device having the above construction, the trouser fixing member sprays steam onto trousers fixed by the trouser fixing member, and the iron plates heated by a heating unit apply pressing force to the creases formed in the front top part of trousers, thereby making the clear creases in the front top part of the trousers. I have discovered that a pneumatic cylinder which is used to apply a substantial force to create these creases may subject the structure of the ironing device to overload, so not only is life span of the ironing device shortened, but also great power consumption may occur.